


Snap Peas and Endive

by yamashta



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Clothes, Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Iguana, Lizard, Multi, Pet, clean, reptile - Freeform, sfw, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamashta/pseuds/yamashta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenya dresses Christie up so that they match and then the two and Kitani have lunch together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Peas and Endive

      "Hold still, Christie." Zenya had the lizard in his lap, belly up as he maneuvered her into another outfit. She wasn't enjoying herself. Generally she didn't mind being dressed up but she really just did not like being on her back, it made her feel vulnerable. She understood the basics of Zenya's intentions, therefor never lashed out, but she did make it obvious she wasn't digging the feeling of being held the way she was at that moment.  
  
      "There. Done." He'd pick her up beneath the arms like a dog or child, holding her eye level. She'd flick her tongue out, looking lazily at the blonde. "You're so beautiful. Kitani- Kitani?" Zenya looked up and about, then drew the large reptile to his chest, tucking her head over his shoulder while his hands supported her upper back and butt, just above the tail. Kitani was in the kitchen preparing lunch- it was the weekend. "Look, Kitani."  
The older male turned- he'd been stirring something on the stove. He donned one of his typical suits and that silly maroon apron with the chick on it. He gave the iguana a long look, smiling awkwardly. Honestly, he couldn't help it. She looked cute, but also very silly. Reptiles just looked strange in clothes. "I'm surprised you got her in it." "Yes. But she looks very nice, doesn't she?" "Yes, young Master."  
  
      Christie rested her head on Zenya's shoulder and breathed out slowly, eyelids closing. This was normal. She typically dozed off in a couple of minutes after being dressed to sort of recuperate from the stress and annoyance it brought on. She loved Zenya in the ways a lizard could, but the outfit thing got annoying sometimes. She preferred kimonos and yukata. Kimonos especially- she preferred the silk over cotton. It was easier to slip on and off.

      Right now she wore a pink sweater that Zenya had made. Generally Kitani made clothing for her and frankly she didn't mind his clothes- he paid mind to the fact she was a lizard. Simple, easy to get on and off and relatively loose for comfort but also short enough to prevent dragging. The sweater was crudely made and itchy even to her rough skin. It matched Zenya's sweater, though. "Now all you need is a pink suit and we'd all match. That would be fun- we could all go to the mall and people would be jealous~" Kitani had resumed cooking, temples sweating at the mere thought. They'd look obnoxious, good lord.

      "I'll see what I can do. I'm sure we'd be quite the attention grabber." He didn't like getting a lot of attention in public. Zenya was entirely the opposite- he adored attention. Even if it wasn't exactly straight up positive. "Hm. What do you think Christie would like for lunch?" Kitani had rinsed his hands in the sink and gone to the fridge. "Snap peas and endive." Kitani grinned. "Alright. Any treats?" He found it endearing how on top of what Christie's diet Zenya was. He knew all the good staples, all of the treats. "Nasturtiums." "Ah, alright."

      Due to the fact certain flowers and their leaves were edible, Zenya had insisted keeping a small, very organic, very healthy absolutely-no-pesticides garden. It was kept on the balcony upstairs. "Shall I get them or you?" "I will." Zenya happily made his way out, humming a bit as he clutched the sleeping iguana. When he returned he was carrying a small plastic planter with a couple of vibrant orange and red blooms and a cluster of flat, circular green leaves. "Thank you." Zenya liked participating on occasion in Kitani's cooking, especially if it involved food preparation for Christie. One day Kitani may not be around and Christie still might, after all. It'd be good to know how to prepare everything the way she liked it.

      Once food was cooked and ready, Kitani wiped down the table and set it, placing bowls of broth, noodles and a variety of delicious vegetables down for them, and a large bowl full of snap peas, endive and chopped bell peppers down for Christie. She'd woken up when Zenya pulled her off and sat her onto the table, catching scent of her meal almost immediately and perking right up. Kitani and Zenya discussed trivial things- more so Zenya than the other ( he always lead the conversations and controlled them, that's just how he was ) and when they'd finished eating ( and Christie had too ), Zenya turned to the iguana.

      Kitani naturally got up to clear away the dishes, peeking now and then to watch the boy interact with his pet. He'd feed her the leaves ( which she very much liked ), saving the flowers for last. There was an adorable gleam to her eye when she spotted the brightly colored petals, mouth opening to gape as she stared expectantly. Zenya grinned. "You're so cute, Christie-chan. Look at you, in your beautiful sweater, eating flowers. You're a real lady." He'd give her the flowers one by one, patting her head when she'd finished. She looked very pleased. For a lizard.  
      "Thank you, Kitani." Kitani bowed his head. "Of course, young Master." he'd glance to Christie. "I'm glad you enjoyed your meal, Christie." Zenya grinned. He loved it when Kitani spoke to Christie like a person. "She loved it. She said 'thank you, Kitani-san.'"


End file.
